Three-dimensional (3D) graphics processing and display screens are powerful technologies for capturing and retaining a person's attention. This is because 3D video productions and holographic display screens capture a degree of realism or invoke greater perceived familiarity that a two-dimensional (2D) production or display screen simply cannot match. 3D processing may be applied in the area of augmented reality. This term generally describes approaches to integrating information or contexts from a real environment with a virtual (or computer generated) one. Augmented reality differs from movies and most television in that the augmented reality display is performed in real-time with live participants. The augmented reality applications are generally interactive in nature such that a person captured by the camera(s) and other sensors in the system is invited to participate in some activity or experience. The real-time interface allows the participant to interact with a virtual scene or virtual 3D object and see those interactions as they happen. Tradeoffs occur in the augmented reality environment because significant computer processing requirements exist to meet the real-time interaction expectations. One of those tradeoffs in classic augmented reality consists of the superimposition of virtual elements over a real image of the objects making up the real world scene. The digital file of the real world image may be in photograph or video file format. The augmented reality simulation captures the real world image but can be very limited in the interaction with that real world image.